


Let's Make Some Motherfucking Miracles

by restlessMonster (Thesemar)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, M/M, Pie, Red Romance, Sopor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesemar/pseuds/restlessMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee wants to cheer Karkat up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make Some Motherfucking Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karkles-Vantas.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karkles-Vantas.tumblr.com).



There once was a Gamzee. He was all up in his best friend's business. Karkat did not want to eat a pie at all.

"It TaStE lIkE mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLeS, bEsT fRiEnD!"  
"GOG DAMMIT GAMZEE, I AM NOT PUTTING ANY MIRACLES IN MY MOUTH."

This was silly. Gamzee knew how to open Karkats mouth. He grabbed Karkat's nubby horn with one hand, and slipped the other into his mouth.

"WHAT ARE YO......." Karkat started to complain around Gamzee's fingers, before the sensation hit him. He grew weak at the knees, and breathed out breathlessly. Ruthlessly, Gamzee filled his open mouth with the green, softly glowing pie.

Karkat began to splutter, but Gamzee locked lips with him. He slowly filled Karkat's mouth with his tongue, forcing him to swallow.

Gamzee pulled back, licking his lopsided smile. Karkat gave a half-hearted glare, but his eyes were already glazing over.

"TrUsT mE, bEsT fRiEnD." He rubbed one of Karkat's horns again, and Karkat barely managed to keep standing.

"LeT's MaKe SoMe MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS." Gamzee said, leaning in for another kiss.

 


End file.
